Leaving
by Everlasting Angel
Summary: Nyoko's finally free and in the real world. Bad at summaries. Rated T just in case. Sequel to Back Home.
1. A Not So Friendly Welcome

**Yay! I finally have it up. School's just been crazy. Sequel to Back Home. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nyoko stepped out of the dark hole onto grass. She looked around and saw trees. She was in a park. Nyoko saw something move from the corner of her eye. She turned around and moved just in time to dodge a zanpakuto being swung at her. She landed in one of the trees and looked at her attacker. It was a teenage boy. He had unusual orange hair and he was a Soul Reaper.

"I know you're here," he said, looking around.

Nyoko flashed right behind him and kicked his back. He flew forward and she landed crouching. She stood up and looked at him. He charged at her and she stopped his zanpakuto by grabbing it. The Soul Reaper looked shocked and she tossed his zanpakuto to the side. He flew with it.

"Why did you attack me?" she asked.

"Whenever someone with a large amount of reiatsu like you comes, I check it out and you don't seem like a friend," he answered.

Nyoko sensed something and went for it. She left and the Soul Reaper was left standing there looking confused. She ran to a shop and sensed five prepared people, ready to fight her. She smiled to herself. Arrancars weren't welcomed well here. She didn't feel like fighting off five people at once.

"Relax. I haven't come to hurt anyone. I just need something," she shouted, inside.

She sensed that everyone relaxed slightly but they weren't going to let her in peacefully. She walked up to the door and felt everyone tense up again. They weren't going to trust her easily. That was reasonable.

"Will you hear me out first before you attack?" she asked.

She heard clogs next, then, "Come in, but make it quick."

Nyoko walked into the room and everyone looked at her suspiciously. She smiled and brought her hands up slowly. Everyone kept an eye on every dangerous part about her. Her zanpakuto, hands, and face.

"I want a gigai," she stated, simply.

Everyone was dumbfounded. A man with clogs and a bucket hat walked up to her and had a fan in front of his face.

"Why?" he asked.

"Does it matter? I won't be able to hurt anyone. Isn't that a good thing?" she replied.

"Kisuke, she has a point," stated a woman, with dark skin and purple-ish hair.

"Alright. You'll have it by morning but, you have to stay here," said the man, Kisuke.

"I'll wait," replied Nyoko.

Kisuke went into another room and everyone watched her quietly. She walked to a mat in another room and laid down. Everyone watched her and they soon heard her breathing deeply. She'd fallen asleep. They relaxed and left her alone. After a few hours, Kisuke woke Nyoko up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Is it done yet?" she asked, yawning.

"Yes. Are you ready?" he replied.

She nodded and he led her to the body. It had an amazing resemblance to her actual body. Except that her skin was much lighter and there was no hollow hole. She leaned over the gigai and Kisuke pushed her. She fell and went into the body. Nyoko opened her eyes and sat up. She was less pale and she felt vulnerable.

"What is this feeling in my chest?" she asked.

"It's a heart. Come back tonight, you're going to need a place to stay and I want to see how you adapt to the gigai," he replied.

Nyoko smiled and went outside. She was still wearing her Arrancar clothes and everyone stared at her oddly. She walked to the local school and registered. It wasn't hard she just had to fill out simple forms after telling the people there that he father was sick and couldn't register for her. She would start tomorrow and they gave her the uniform she needed. Until then she walked around Karakura Town. When the day passed, she went back to the house and went to sleep.


	2. Adjusting

**I was waiting for a review. One review per chapter.**

* * *

When Nyoko woke up, she remembered that she had school. She got up and got dressed then went to the school. She got her class room number and started walking. Ichigo was sitting in his classroom when the day began to start. Nothing had happened in a while and he was bored. The teacher came in and stood in front of the class.

"There's a new student. She's running late but, you can expect her soon," said the teacher.

The door opened and Ichigo's eyes widened. It was the girl from before only her skin wasn't as pale. She walked in smiling and everyone seemed to be mostly uninterested.

"Hi," she said.

"Can you tell everyone your name?" asked the teacher.

"Schiffer Nyoko," she answered, happily.

"Please take your seat, next to Kurosaki-kun."

"Who's that?"

"Kurosaki-kun, raise your hand," instructed the teacher.

Ichigo raised his hand and the teacher nodded to him. Nyoko walked to the desk next to him and sat down. She glanced at him and he was looking at her. Class began again and Ichigo tried to relax. The day went by boringly. School wasn't as fun as Nyoko thought it would be. After school, Nyoko went to the open field again and Ichigo followed her. He was in his Soul Reaper form. She stopped at the field and took off her shoes. She walked through the grass and Ichigo caught up with her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to know why you're at my school," he answered.

"I wanted to be normal."

"We both know you're not normal."

"I wanted to try."

"If you hurt anyone here, I'll have to take care of you."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied.

Ichigo left and Nyoko stayed in the field for a few more minutes. Meanwhile, in Las Noches, Ulquiorra was leaning on a wall looking out of an archway when Grimmjow came walking by. He noticed Ulquiorra's spacey expression and guessed about it.

"You miss her too. Don't you?" he said.

"Yes," Ulquiorra answered.

"Why did you let her leave?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Yes but you could've made her stay."

"She wasn't happy here, so I let her go."

"It's just not the same without her."

"Nothing has been the same since she got here."

"How is it even possible for you to have a sister?"

"It's a long story," stated Uquiorra.

He got up and walked to his room. It had been hard on him with Nyoko gone. He missed her but, at the same time wished that Grimmjow had never found her in Huenco Mundo. He wanted to go back to not remembering her. He found everything easier if he forgot about her. Before Ulquiorra laid down, he looked at a device he had in his room. Then he went to sleep.


	3. A Past Never Told

When Nyoko woke up the next morning, she showered then went to school. Nothing was easy for her there. She had to learn things that she'd never use but, being with other teens was her main source of happiness, even though she wasn't normal. She was thinking about something throughout the entire day. Why had her brother let her go when he'd tried so hard to keep her with him? Why had there been a pain in her chest that was now gone? When class was over, Nyoko walked to Urahara's place. When she walked in, Urahara appeared in front of her with his fan in front of his face.

"Would you please step out of your gigai? I need to look at it," he said.

Nyoko nodded and separated from the gigai. She walked over to a mirror and looked herself over. She reminded herself of Ulquiorra. They were so much alike. She looked at her hollow mask. Nyoko sighed and went into the other room. She slept but it was restless, dreamless sleep. In Las Noches, Ulquiorra was staring up at the dark night. It was a moonless night. He'd never forget that moonless night Nyoko was born.

_(Flashback)_

_Ulquiorra in his adjuchas form was eating. He had to continuously eat to stop regression. He'd been living easily with no one to challenge him and he was peaking Vasto Lorde. He was able to regenerate, he thought that was rare. Another adjuchas swung at him and his arm fell off. He felt a large amount of power leave him and he fought the adjuchas. After fighting it, he ate the adjuchas that had cut off his arm. He felt power return to him. Then he turned around and looked for his missing arm._

"_Who are you?" asked a small girl._

_He looked at her. She had his mask, half of it at least. She looked like she was two and vulnerable. Ulquiorra figured it out. He'd waited too long and his arm had become an adjuchas on its own. The amount of power that left him in a small body would create another adjuchas. This child was part of him. He should eat her and become whole again but, he couldn't. This part of him, this girl was alive now and she was scared._

"_Are you my onii-sama?" she asked._

"_Yes," he answered._

"_What's my name? Do you remember onii-sama?"_

"_Nyoko."_

"_Are we leaving onii-sama? I'm hungry."_

"_Follow me and don't get lost."_

"_Yes, onii-sama," she answered, smiling._

_She followed him faithfully throughout the years and they grew older together until the time they parted. Ulquiorra had never told Nyoko about this. He thought that it would make him seem like less of a brother to her._

_(End of Flashback)_

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and looked out at the night. He called that night Nyoko's birthday. It was coming up. She'd be 15. He counted her two years before birth because she'd been part of him. He touched his lips and thought about the kiss. He'd been kissing a part of him. It had been weird but, he felt a jolt of energy go through him. It was odd. He'd only meant to distract her but, it had been more than that. He snapped out of his thoughts and tried to sleep.


	4. Answers

**I know I don't usually update twice in the same day but, I finished this chapter early and you fulfilled the requirements. One review. :)**

* * *

The next day, Nyoko woke up and got into her gigai. She had resolved last night that she would try to pay attention to class today. When she got to class she found herself more distracted than usual. She couldn't seem to figure out why though.

"Schiffer-chan," said the teacher.

Nyoko looked up to see that the whole class was looking at her. She turned her attention to the teacher and gave her a confused look. Had she missed something?

"Yes?" she asked.

"Would you answer this problem?" asked the teacher.

Nyoko looked over the problem. She mentally laughed to herself. These were high school students and they were learning things that she knew when she was 8.

"X equals 3," she answered.

"Good. Now pay attention please," replied the teacher.

Nyoko didn't like school. She didn't like being told what to do all the time. She needed freedom. When school was over, Ichigo came up to talk to her.

"What happened in class today?" he asked.

"I don't know," Nyoko answered.

"You were distracted and then you seemed to get mad. What happened?"

"I don't like school. I'm going to quit."

"You can't just quit when things get tough."

"Kurosaki-kun," she said, "I could waste my entire life here and still quit. I will live an immortal life until someone kills me."

"What are you?"

"Right now I'm human."

"When you're not human what are you?" Ichigo asked.

Nyoko didn't answer. She walked to Urahara's Store and went in. Urahara was in the front room again. She rolled her eyes and walked to the room he'd given her. When she put her stuff down, she got out of her gigai and went in the front room. Urahara was standing right in front of her and he had something in his hand. He opened it and light mist poured out of it. Then green plant like things appeared out of the ground. She looked around her and Urahara drove his hand through her chest. Nyoko was in shock for second before she realized that she was fine. She looked around her and Urahara had something else in his hand. It was a small device that was beeping.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A tracking device," he answered, inspecting it.

"Why was it inside me?"

"I don't know yet."

"Ulquiorra," she hissed.

She'd found the last piece to her puzzle. Ulquiorra had put that thing inside her while she'd been asleep, so he could find her when ever he wanted. She snatched it out of Urahara's hands and crushed it. He gave her a face and she was seething. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra was waking up. He'd slept for a few hours but it felt like a few minutes. The beeping of the tracker stopped. His mind took a few minutes to figure out the problem and then his eyes shot open. He got up and looked at the tracking device. He'd lost her. That frightened him. He got up and went out to the main room. Aizen was sitting on his chair and looked towards Ulquiorra when he came in.

"I sensed it go off," said Aizen.

"Will you let me go after her?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Don't you remember our agreement?" asked Aizen.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," replied Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra turned around and walked back to his room. In the real world, Nyoko was laying down, ready to sleep. Urahara had explained that he sensed something inside her and looked for it in the gigai. When it wasn't in there, he decided to look for it inside her. Nyoko slept easier knowing that Ulquiorra couldn't find her.


	5. Memories

**Sorry that it's been awhile but the chapters are going to be coming slower. I got free time now so I'm updating. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

As Ulquiorra walked down the hall, he thought about the night everyone seemed to be talking about. It was the first time Aizen had done anything on a request for any of the Arrancar.

_(Flashback)_

_Nyoko slid to the ground, unconscious, and Ulquiorra picked her up. She was shivering in his arms. She did wear a sleeveless shirt that didn't protect her from the cold of Hueco Mundo. He walked to the main room and everyone was there. All the Espada and fraccion were there to watch. Ulquiorra laid Nyoko on the table in the middle of the room and Kaname put both his hands on the upper half of Nyoko's left arm. After a few minutes, a black 4 appeared._

"_You know she's going to be mad that you two won't finish your fight," said Aizen._

"_If she tries to leave there's going to be a fight," stated Grimmjow, with amusement in his voice._

"_Are you distracted by her?" asked Aizen._

"_Yes," answered Ulquiorra._

"_I will put a tracking device in her soul and you won't have to worry about her leaving. You'll be able to find her whenever you want," suggested Aizen._

_The room was silent. Aizen never did anything for an Arrancar that personal. There would be a catch though. Ulquiorra was ready for it though._

"_What would I have to do to repay your generosity?" asked Ulquiorra._

"_If she finds the device and destroys it, you will not be allowed to look for her," answered Aizen._

_Ulquiorra nodded his head. Aizen smiled and stood up. He had Halibel and Stark hold her arms down and Gin and Kaname hold her legs down. She'd be flailing because of the pain. Aizen had the thing in his hand and he suddenly plunged it into her chest. Nyoko opened her eyes but they were unseeing. She was screaming. Halibel, Stark, Gin, and Kaname had to use all their strength to hold her down. Ulquiorra saw how much pain she was in and Aizen took his hand out. Nyoko was breathing harder but her eyes had closed. Her body was undamaged and Ulquiorra picked her up. Before he left the room, Aizen spoke to him._

"_When she's in her room, I'll have someone leave the tracker in your room," he said._

_Ulquiorra nodded and walked to Nyoko's room. She grabbed his shirt and he looked down at her. She was mumbling in her sleep. Grimmjow had told him that Nyoko talked in her sleep._

"_Don't leave me alone onii-sama," she mumbled, "I need my onii-sama."_

_Ulquiorra looked at her with soft eyes. He'd felt really bad leaving her that first day and now he looked at this girl who wanted to kill him. He didn't blame her. She'd been young and vulnerable. They'd never been apart in the three years they'd known each other. He laid her in her bed and kissed her forehead._

"_Sleep well," he said._

_Then he went back to his own room and slept. Her screams haunted his sleep. He fell into a restless sleep._

_(End of Flashback)_

Ulquiorra got into his bed and laid down. He and Nyoko always said sleep well to each other when they were going to bed. He smiled at the memory. Nyoko woke up in the middle of the night and walked out into the hall. She heard someone crying in the hall. When she went outside, she saw the little girl. She walked over to the girl and patted her head. She was once like that.

"Nightmare?" she asked.

"Yes," the girl answered.

"Think about happy thoughts."

"I'll try."

"Sleep well," wished Nyoko.

After she was back in her bed, she thought about that. She'd always said that to Ulquiorra and he always said that to her. She remembered the first night he said it to her.

_(Flashback)_

_Nyoko woke up screaming and Ulquiorra jumped to his feet. He'd gained his human form awhile ago. He looked around for the danger and looked down at Nyoko to see what happened. He sat down and put her in his lap. He wiped the sweat from her face and she looked at him._

"_What scared you?" he asked._

"_I had a really scary nightmare," she answered._

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know. I just know that they're not going away, onii-sama."_

"_How long have you been having these nightmares?"_

"_Since you started to look like me."_

"_Why?"_

"_I just haven't been sleeping good lately."_

"_You just have to sleep better than that," Ulquiorra said, with a smile, "Sleep well tonight."_

_Nyoko nodded and laid down. She snuggled into his chest and he looked down at her with confused eyes._

"_I want to sleep next to you tonight," she said._

_Ulquiorra put a hand on her head and an arm around her. He hoped he'd protect her from anything that would sneak up on them._

"_Sleep well, onii-sama," wished Nyoko._

_She fell asleep and Ulquiorra soon after her._

_(End of Flashback)_

Nyoko closed her eyes and slept. That was the first night he'd said that to her and it was the first night she slept with her face in his chest. She'd felt safe that night and they always said sleep well to each other ever since.


	6. Happy Birthday

Nyoko sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then stretched. She got into her gigai and walked to school. She'd decided today would be the day she would quit school. When she made it official, she walked out and saw Ichigo. He looked at her but, she turned away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" she asked.

"You don't seem happy like you usually are," Ichigo answered.

"It's my birthday," she said.

Nyoko walked away and Ichigo walked to class. Nyoko was thinking about this day. On the day of her birthday, she and Ulquiorra were able to enter each other's minds like a psych thing. She never knew why but she did know that this was the day she first met Ulquiorra and called him her brother. They'd stayed together for about 3 years until he left. She went through the day in a daze. She did need to talk to him but she knew he'd try to get her to come back. In Las Noches, Ulquiorra was sleeping. If Nyoko fell asleep, he'd be able to enter her mind. A few people noticed that he hadn't come out of his room but didn't think to ask about it. After many hours, Nyoko realized that she'd stayed in her gigai and had been walking around Karakura. She'd worn herself out. Nyoko cursed at herself and went to the Urahara Shop. She reluctantly went to sleep and tried to keep her mind closed. She felt Ulquiorra slip in though.

_(Dream)_

_Nyoko was standing in the sandy place that was Las Noches. She always dreamt of this place on her birthday. It was her first memory. Ulquiorra was standing a few feet away from her and she was trying to keep her distance._

"_Happy birthday," he said._

_Nyoko didn't respond. He took a step towards her and she stepped back. She didn't know why but she couldn't speak. Something was making her throat tighten. She felt tears run down her face next. A shocked look crossed Ulquiorra's face. Nyoko didn't know why she was crying but after a few minutes she gave up all reason and ran into Ulquiorra's arms. He hugged her and they sank into the sand. After a few moments, Nyoko felt a gentle breeze on her face and smelt flowers all around her._

"_You can open your eyes now," he said, soothingly._

_Nyoko backed out of his arms and looked around. It was a green field that smelt like flowers and it had a blue sky, like the real world._

"_Where are we?" she asked._

"_My mind," he answered._

_There was a pause while she looked around and took everything in._

"_Why were you crying?" he asked._

"_I…I don't know," she replied._

"_How's your life been?"_

"_Good, I guess."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I don't really like it in the real world. It's not what I thought it'd be. I feel more confined than free."_

"_You don't belong there. As Arrancar we only belong with others like us. You need to come home."_

"_I don't…I can't trust you again."_

"_Can you give me one more chance? I won't do it again. I promise," Ulquiorra replied._

_Nyoko turned around and looked at Ulquiorra. He seemed like he was in deep pain and Nyoko wanted to believe him but, she didn't want to risk getting hurt. She wanted to come home though. He was right that was the only place she belonged. Suddenly, he was right in front of her. The field melted away and the hall from the night she tried to escape became the new background._

"_Do you remember this?" Ulquiorra asked._

"_Yes," she answered._

_Ulquiorra took her hand and twirled her. They used to dance like that when Nyoko was little. A memory played to the side and Ulquiorra watched. Nyoko was younger and she fell to the ground crying. It stopped and Ulquiorra looked at Nyoko. She was crying again. He wiped a tear from her eye and she looked at him._

"_When was that?" he asked._

"_When I figured out you weren't coming back for me," Nyoko answered._

_They stood there quiet for a while, thinking about the memory. A scene played far behind Ulquiorra and Nyoko watched it. After it was over, a new resolve formed in Nyoko's mind. She would come home and see Ulquiorra. She smiled and hugged him. Ulquiorra was shocked and hugged her back._

"_See you at home," she said._

_Her image faded away and Ulquiorra stood there for a few seconds trying to figure things out._

_(End of Dream)_

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and tried to think why Nyoko would come home. There was no reason. She was coming home and that was what mattered most though. Nyoko woke up and stood up. She opened the portal to Las Noches and stepped through. She was going home. It seemed ironic since she'd tried so hard to escape.

* * *

**Sorry that's it's been so long. School's been crazy. I'm going to finish this story but, in one more story that's going to be a one shot probably.**


	7. Last Story Note

**I just finished the new story. I'll have it up today. It's called The Final Return.**


End file.
